This description relates to X-ray generators, and, more particularly, to a method and system for a high voltage piezoelectric generator and X-ray source combination.
At least some known X-ray generators use a high voltage power supply to provide a stream of electrons, which are accelerated toward a target material. The accelerated electrons interact with the target material to generate a stream of X-rays, which exit the X-ray generator to be used by a process. The high voltage is typically supplied by a high voltage power supply connected to the X-ray generator via an electrical cable. Moreover, the high voltage components of the X-ray generator require additional space or insulators to accommodate the high voltage. Such considerations increase the size and weight of typical X-ray generators such that they prevent further miniaturization.